


head in the clouds

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos
Summary: Mike frowned, his eyes again focusing on the blonde sat across the shop. She was something, definitely his type with her septum piercings,  multiple ear piercings and Metallica t-shirt.“Stop staring, you’ll freak her out.” Levi’s tone echoed in his ears.





	head in the clouds

_Her breathing was ragged as she tore through the empty house to the attic, her bedroom since the step siblings stole hers. They were gone, and while she hated them, they were her only protection against him._

_She crawled into the closet in the corner, the wind ripping through the broken window and through the cracks in the closet door. Footsteps echoed in the empty space and the tension heated the atmosphere. Shadows of two feet appeared in the crack between the closet door and the floor, and she knew he’d found her._

_The door swung open and almost broke off its hinges and the red faced man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up onto her feet, landing harsh slaps wherever he could reach. She tried to scream but he had his hands wrapped around her neck, stifling her sounds._

_“Nanaba!”_

_~_

”Nanaba!” 

She shot up from her bed, cold sweat pouring from her head and back. Hange stood over her, face pasted with worry and sympathy. Nanaba’s breathing became ragged and it felt like someone had hold of her lungs and controlled when she got to breathe. She grabbed on to Hange for dear life, like she was drowning and she was a life float. 

Hange gave her a glass of water, followed by two large dissolvable pills. She wiped tears from Nanaba’s face. 

“You were screaming again, Nan.” She said, as Nanaba watched the pills fizz and dissolve in the water. She nodded silently. 

“I’m fine, Hange. Is it morning?” 

Hange opened the curtains and let sunlight stream into the room, the sweat and tears on Nanaba glinting in the light. 

“No, Nan. It’s nighttime.” She said with a smirk. Nanaba forced a smile. “You’re coming out with me and Levi today, aren’t you?” Hange asked. 

“Yes, I suppose I promised to get out.” She groaned. “Where are we going?”

”Just for coffee, nothing big. I promise. And you can leave whenever you want.” 

The outline of Levi was in the doorway, and Nanaba looked up to see him looking almost as worried as Hange had looked. 

“You alright?” He asked, his voice monotone as usual. Nanaba nodded and he gave a curt nod back, sinking back into the living room. 

“Hange he basically lives here. Why don’t you move in together?”

”Because then I’d have to leave you. I’d worry.” 

Nanaba rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child. I need to have a shower.” 

She pushed herself from the boiling confines of her bed and into the adjoining bathroom. The water was cold, a relief to her boiling body. She stood without moving for a while, deep in thought. She only got out when she began to shiver, looking in the mirror to see wet hair and blue lips. 

Nanaba pulled on the first items of clothing she could find, ripped tight black jeans and a ripped Metallica t-shirt. Makeup required too much effort, so she just pulled her combat boots on and dragged herself into the living room, where Hange and Levi were ready. 

“Do you want breakfast, Nan?” Levi asked her. Nanaba shook her head. 

“Not hungry.” She said, grabbing her keys. “Are you ready?” 

~

The street was warm and busy, anxiety buzzing at Nanaba’s fingertips like a superpower. It was the first time she had been out in months, she couldn’t panic now. She trailed behind Hange and Levi, who were walking a bit too slow for Nanaba in her state of inner panic. 

They made a turn left into a quiet coffee shop and Nanaba was relieved at how few people were in there. There was a tall man behind the counter, and she would have said he was the tallest man she’d ever seen if in that moment an even taller man hadn’t shown up beside him. They looked like they could be brothers. 

Levi went up to the shorter man, and from what Nanaba could see they were talking like they knew eachother. She looked questionably at Hange. 

“School friends, the lot of them.” She answered to Nanaba’s glance. 

“Who’s your other friend?” asked Erwin, gesturing his head at Nanaba. 

“Hange’s roommate, her name is Nanaba.” 

“Nanaba?”

“No, Lucy. Because that’s the name i just said.” Levi said sarcastically. Erwin laughed and Mikes mouth lifted in a smirk, but his eyes were fixed on her. 

Levi noticed. “Never going to happen, Zacharias. So you can pull your head out of the clouds.” 

“What makes you so sure?” He asked, turning his attention to the almost comically small man. 

“She’s got really awful social anxiety. If you approached her she’d not only be terrified of your freakish height but she’d probably launch into an anxiety attack at the thought of having to speak to a stranger.” 

Mike frowned, his eyes again focusing on the blonde sat across the shop. She was something, definitely his type with her septum piercings, multiple ear piercings and Metallica t-shirt. 

“Stop staring, you’ll freak her out.” Levi’s tone echoed in his ears. 

~

Nanaba collapsed onto the couch when they got home, and despite her worry about going out before she burned with pride that she’d managed. Even if it was only about two hours in one place. 

“You did it, Nan.” Hange said, moving her legs and sitting down, placing Nanaba’s legs on her lap. Levi sat beside Hange. 

“I guess so.” Nanaba shrugged. She hated feeling like a child, like she couldn’t do the simplest thing. Hange got up and went to the kitchen, and minutes later the smell of burning toast filled the apartment. 

“What did you think of the tall guy in the shop?” Asked Levi, craning his neck to look at Nanaba. 

“Which tall guy? There were two.” 

“The taller tall guy, Nan.” He said. 

“He was kind of hot, I guess. My type. Why do you ask?” 

“He’s an old friend of mine, and he couldn’t stop looking at you earlier. He seems really into you.” 

“I don’t really want to date anyone.” Nanaba mumbled, anxiety rising in her chest. 

“Nanaba he’s the nicest guy. I promise you. He fell in love with you at first sight judging by the look on his face.” 

“He was only mentally undressing me.” Nanaba said. Levi shook his head. 

“No way, he’s a sappy romantic asshole. He doesn’t look it on the outside, but he goes home and reads romance novels disguised as Stephen King books.” 

Nanaba laughed. “I don’t know. I don’t really know him at all. Apart from all the shit you just said.” 

“Get to know him.” Said Hange from behind them, slice of blackened toast in hand, dropping crumbs on the floor. Levi’s brow furrowed. 

“Get a plate, you’re getting gross crumbs everywhere.” 

Hange shoved the rest of the toast in her mouth at once and repeated herself with her mouth full. “Get to know him!” 

Levi grimaced and Nanaba smiled. “I don’t know, I don’t think i’m very dateable. As soon as we’d become committed i’d tell him about stuff and he’d run off.” 

“If he did i’d kick his ass.” Hange and Levi said together. 

“Never do that again. It was creepy.”

“Okay, how about we go again tomorrow. Maybe you can talk to him a bit.” 

Nanaba vigorously shook her head. “No. No way. I can’t talk to people.” 

“Okay. Well, I invited the both of them for drinks tomorrow.” 

Nanaba gaped at Levi as the words left his mouth. “Are you serious?” 

“You don’t have to even leave your room. We just haven’t properly spoken for a while.” 

“I’m not going to leave my room. And please don’t get drunk.” Nanaba said, her breathing quickening. Hange put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Breathe, Nan. We won’t. And we’ll tell them to be mindful. You know we’d never get drunk.” 

Nanaba stood up abruptly and stalked to her room. “I want to be left alone. Please.”

The slam of the door echoed through the apartment and Hange laid with her head falling off the front of the couch and her legs down the back. 

“Wow, I feel bad.” She groaned. Levi shrugged. 

“We are trying to do what’s best for her. She needs someone to help her with the shit that happened to her.” 

“And you think Mike is the right one for her? Sounds like you’re trying to force it a bit, Levi.”

“I’ve never seen him look at a girl like that before.” Levi said, pulling Hange upright by the hand. “I don’t know, I think he’s into her. I think she’ll be into him too.” 

“Mr Matchmaker.” Hange laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Levi’s lips. 

“Hange, I love you, but never call me that ever again.”


End file.
